WrestleMania 28 Cody Rhodes v The Big Show
Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes will have to back up his words on April 1 in Miami. On that day, he'll find out if Big Show truly is a WrestleMania bust - as he has professed time and time again - when he attempts to defend his illustrious title against the angry giant on The Grandest Stage of Them All. For weeks, Rhodes has taunted Big Show over his win/loss record at The Show of Shows. He dubbed the giant the “Reverse Undertaker,” going on to ridicule several of the former World Heavyweight Champion's matches. He mocked Show's Sumo Match loss to grand champion Akebono at WrestleMania 21, as well as his defeat at the hands of Floyd “Money” Mayweather, one of the best pound-for-pound boxers in the world, at WrestleMania 24. For the past two months, Big Show has been focused on regaining the World Heavyweight Championship that he held for 90 seconds at WWE TLC in December. Rhodes effectively ended The World's Largest Athlete's title hopes when he pinned the giant inside the Elimination Chamber. According to his outspoken adversary, Show blames him for not recapturing the championship gold. Rhodes, on the other hand, interpreted this event as saving Show from further floundering at The Showcase of the Immortals, fueling the fire for their impending showdown once SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long made it official on the Mar. 2 edition of SmackDown. The giant now has his sights set on teaching Rhodes a lesson in Miami. But, something heavier is weighing on Big Show's mind as WrestleMania approaches. Although he holds countless accolades in his incredible WWE career, the larger-than-life Superstar only has three wins on The Grandest Stage of Them All – none of them in singles competition. That being said, April 1 could be his best chance at creating his ultimate WrestleMania moment, the singular image of him that will last through the ages. The giant has the opportunity to perhaps prove that his 3-8 record on The Grandest Stage of Them All is meaningless, that he should be judged by his entire body of work, which includes multiple World Championships, Tag Team Titles and, if he has his way, Rhodes' Intercontinental Title. Rhodes also has his reasons for wanting to make Big Show look like an "April fool." He celebrated day 200 as Intercontinental Champion with the coming of March, surpassing the iconic Shawn Michaels. The second-generation grappler has made it clear he wants to become the first Superstar to hold the Intercontinental and World Heavyweight Titles at the same time. If he can make it past The World's Largest Athlete, he will be champion for 234 days and could be considered a top contender to face either Sheamus or Daniel Bryan after their WrestleMania clash comes to a close. In addition, he wants to add to his own legacy at The Show of Shows. Rhodes defeated Rey Mysterio last year, and a win over Big Show would be quite the notch in his belt. The Intercontinental Championship isn't the only thing at stake at WrestleMania XXVIII. There are major implications for Big Show's legacy and Cody Rhodes’ quest for superstardom as they prepare for battle on April 1 in Miami. The World's Largest Athlete will look to erase his past failures with a championship victory, while Rhodes will try to embarrass the giant once more and establish himself as a top Superstar. Who will have their name etched in history as a victor on The Grandest Stage of Them All? See also *WrestleMania XXVIII Category:WrestleMania 28